From the Ashes
by lggwhitedog
Summary: The Fire Nation has conquered the world but everyone lives in peace, until the discovery of a deadly plan. Zuko has learned of the treachery of his family and fled his homeland, but will he have time to save the world?
1. Prelude

I don't own any of the Characters or places mentioned. They belong to Nick.

This is the prelude to my story. It introduces the characters as well as the background to the story. Also, everyone is four years older in this story.

OoOoOoOo

For a hundred years, the Fire Nation had warred against the three other nations in the world: The Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribes. After much bloodshed and death, the world had come to a sort of peace. The Fire Nation ruled over the other nations, but the war had come to a conclusion. Or so everyone thought. While the people of the nations went about their everyday lives, the current Fire Lord, Ozai, had began to plot against the other nations. He desired the complete domination of every bender in the world and would stop at nothing to achieve this, even murdering his own kin. So he began training killers, creating armies, and extending his influence over every inch of the world. The movements of his plot were kept secret from everyone but his closest advisers. He believed that nothing could stop him and no one would resist him. But little did he know, that a knew group of heroes and rebels would come together from all corners of the world to stop him...

OoOoOoOo

As the sun faded from the sky and the moon began to reign, several dark shapes emerged from the mists on the sea. If one was to watch these metal monsters, they would see men fighting for their lives against the sea and against other men. But that is only part of the story. If the viewer knew why these men were fighting, then he would know that the ships and men were all from the same country. They were men of fire. And if the viewer knew more he would know that one ship was fleeing from the other three. It had been caught be these warships and was forced into a battle in which it would have to be the loser. Forced to race against its countrymen, toward the open seas, where a great storm was building. But it was not the ships that mattered, it was who controlled them. For the man who controlled the three great warships was hunting his prey like a tiger-lion. His name was Admiral Zhao, merciless murder and favorite of the Fire Lord. The prey was none other than the banished prince, the crown prince of the greatest nation in the world, the exiled heir to the burning throne, and his name was Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation.

OoOoOoOo

As the world continued to rebuild, the Water Tribe had sent healers to all the nations to help the world find peace, and remove the ruins of war. In a small town along the southern Earth Kingdom coast, two Water Tribe siblings lived. The boy was a warrior. Trained by his tribe in the ways of his forefathers, he had traveled to this town to watch over his sister. She was a great waterbending master. Having studied under a master from the North, she went on to travel across the world, learning new methods and healing the broken. They had reached this town after traveling by land south from the Northern Water Tribe. Rather than return home to continue rebuilding, the siblings of water had chosen to remain in this village on the Island of Kyoshi. There, the two had reached mastery in their specialties, and were learning to live again. Their home had been ripped apart by the death of their mother at a young age and the loss of their father to the unknown when he vanished seven years ago. His name was Sokka, wolf warrior of the Southern Water Tribe and son of Chief Hakoda. Her name was Katara, great healer of the Water Tribes and daughter of Kya.

OoOoOoOo

With the ways of the nomads disappearing rapidly, he could be considered the last of his kind. Raised in the ways of peace and fun on the tops of mountains, in hidden temples, he could never understand the ways of violence and would never know the feeling of hatred. Trained by monks in the arts of self defense and spirituality, he could never know what his destiny would be, until that fateful day. It was the day that would change the world forever. It was the day that he was proclaimed the Avatar, protector of the world, defender of the peace, master of all elements, bridge between worlds, and Saviour of those threatened by the darkness. On that day, he would become hidden from sight, until he mastered all his powers. Defended by great warriors of all nations and trained by the strongest masters of each element, he would become more powerful by each day. He was frightened by the news, but understood his duty to the nations, the spirits, and the world. His name was Aang, master Airbender from the Southern Temple and future Avatar.

OoOoOoOo

She was hidden from the world, considered a mistake by her parents, and thought to be helpless. She was blind, but had learned the ways of Earth Sight from badgermoles, the first earthbenders. No longer could she be considered helpless. By herself, learning at night, she mastered earthbending at the age of seven. At twelve, she would enter earthbending competitions and rise to the top, undefeated, under the name of the Blind Bandit. As her fame spread, she would come to be known as the greatest earthbender ever. At the age of fifteen, she ran from her home, and became a real person for the first time in years. After traveling and hiding for a year, she reached the vast Si Wong Desert. Here, she would learn a new earthbending form, called sandbending. Her name was Toph, hidden heir of the great Bei Fong family and unsurpassed earthbender.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned. They belong to Nick.

OoOoOoOo

Waves crashed over the bow of the ship, jolting it and causing the crew to slip. The rain fell so thick from the sky that it was almost like swimming when you walked. All the men on board were rushing around, fighting to keep the ship from sinking and racing for their lives. One man stood still in the middle of the deck while chaos reigned around him. He stood tall and proud despite his less than regal outfit of training clothes.

"Sir, this storm is too powerful. I'm afraid that this ship won't be able to handle it. Even if we do get out of here, we still have to deal with the Admiral."

The addressed man kept his eyes on the edge of the storm. "I know Lt. Jee," he turned to face the other man. "But I can't ask the men to fight, not with these odds."

"They will fight for you, my lord. For you are the rightful heir and you are the only one able to stop this plot."

The man looked at the lieutenant. "Very well. Command the men to turn this ship around. We'll face Zhao and his cronies." Jee saw the hardened look in the man's eyes and the lighting lit up the younger man's face, showing the scar that spread across the left of it.

"It will be done, my Prince."

Zuko turned and looked at the following ships. "Come and get what you deserve, Zhao. I'm not running anymore."

As the ship swung round in the water, Zuko looked out at the clouds. They were moving in faster. Rather than being gray or black, they were purple with occasional green parts. At times, you could see lighting flash from them and the prince could feel the electricity in the air.

Zuko thought about his life as his ship charged the others. He could remember his mother, where had she gone? Then he remembered his sister and his father. Neither liked him (that was an understatement) and he believed they were both insane. Mad with power, really. He reminisced on how he came to be fleeing from his home nation, preparing to fight a man he despised for his very life. If only he had not spoken out against his father. But, he was the only one who could carry the knowledge of war to the rebels in the Earth Kingdom.

He looked back up at the ship, his golden eyes fierce with determination, as he spotted Zhao at the prow of the first ship. With a yell, Zuko commanded his ship to be turned broadside to Zhao's flagship. Behind him, he could hear the men preparing the catapults. Who knew if firebending would even be an option in this downpour? The catapults were launched; the flaming missiles hit their targets. As the helmsman attempted to turn the ship, a gust of wind slammed a wave into it, shoving the prince's ship against the Admiral's flagship.

With a battle cry, Zuko leapt from his own ship onto Zhao's. "Ah, the banished prince decided to give himself up. How noble," the Admiral drawled sarcastically.

"Sorry, Zhao. The only one giving up today is you."

"You can't be serious. I outnumber you and out power you. How can you think that you can win?"

"It's madness to be fighting in this. Just let my men and I go."

"Let me think. Ah...no. Why would I ever allow the traitor prince to escape? Do you think I actually care if you die?" With a snarl, Zhao lunged at Zuko, tackling him to the deck. Zuko head butted him and then shoved him off with his knee. As he stood, Zuko realized that his crew was joining the battle. Turning back to Zhao, he was forced to block a punch. Grabbing Zuko's shirt, Zhao jammed his leg into the prince's stomach. Dropping the prince, the Admiral sent a wave of fire from his feet, knocking Zuko onto his back. As the Admiral prepared to scar the rest of Zuko's face, the prince rolled over and spun, causing Zhao to stumble back. He sent fire punch after fire punch at the Admiral, before the older man fell to the deck. As Zuko prepared to send the death blow, the ship jerked.

"What's going on," he screamed over the winds. Looking out to the sea, he saw a massive whirlpool forming, and it was starting to drag the ships into it.

"My lord," Jee panted, running up to Zuko. "You must get out of here. Go and find the rebels. Please you must, you are the only one who can stop Ozai's plan."

Zuko looked at the man. The older man respected him so much, even though he had no idea if he deserved it or not. He knew he was right. As much as it pained him to have to leave his crew, he had to find the rebel's lair and stop his father.

"Go, with the grace of Agni. Defend your homeland and fight for your freedom." It was a traditional saying, but it meant more coming from a man like Jee.

"Thank you, lieutenant. May Agni protect you." And with that he jumped over the side of the ship, into the freezing waters below.

OoOoOoOo

"My lord," the commander said bowing. "We found Admiral Zhao. Apparently, his ships were destroyed in a storm. One sunk, the others were towed into the harbor. He says that he caught up and fought with the traitor, but, before he could kill him, the prince jumped overboard. No one has found his body, but it is very unlikely that he survived."

"Ah. Send out scouts to the areas surrounding the battle site. I want Zuko found, dead or alive," the Fire Lord stated venomously, the flames surrounding his throne growing taller.

"Yea...yyess, Fire Lord," the anxious commander stammering. With that, he turned and rushed from the room.

"So, Zuzu escaped again, father," said a girl entering the room. She was tall and lean, her features delicate, but there was an air of danger around her, much like that of a black cobra. Her raven hair was up in a bun, the royal flame decorating it regally.

"Ah, Azula, my prodigy. No doubt Zuko did survive his jump. When the patrols find him, I will send you to capture him. Also," he added, a vicious grin on his face. "Don't worry about bringing him home. Just make sure that he never find the rebels and that no one finds him."

The girl looked up at her father, the same sardonic grin on her face. "Oh, it will be my pleasure, father."

OoOoOoOo

A girl dressed in blue was walking along the beach. Her hair was tied back in the front but fell loose, down her back. Her skirt, leggings, and top had all seen wear, but were in good condition. As she walked, she kicked a stray stone along the beach. Glancing out at the bay, she wondered if the Unagi would show up soon. Few had seen it recently, a rarity considering its carnivorous appetite. As she looked down the beach for a place to waterbend, she spotted a shape laying part way in the water. At first, it looked like a log. Looking at it again, she realized that it was a body.

Gasping, she ran to it. Sure enough, it was a body, that of a man. Rolling him over she gasped; his clothes were ripped and would be bloody, if he had not been laying in water. He looked dead, but she felt for a pulse. She found a weak one, but it was there, he might still survive. Feeling for the water in his lungs, she pulled it out using her waterbending. The man exhaled, rolling slightly. Staring at him, the waterbender, Katara, flinched. A scar dominated the left-hand side of his face. It covered his eye and spread back to ear in the shape of a flame. Silently she traced its edge as she looked into his face. She believed that she could save him. And she had never let anyone die under her care.

Standing, she reached under his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso. Slowly, she began dragging his back to the village. She imagined that he weighed more than he currently did, as it was fairly easy to drag him.

She didn't know how long it took to get him to the village. It seemed to take forever, but it probably only took her fifteen minutes to get him back. Reaching the village she began to yell for help.

"Katara," her brother, Sokka, asked, stepping from one of the nearby houses. His eyes widened as he saw what she had returned with. He ran over to her and grabbed the man's legs, lifting him. Together, the siblings rushed the stranger to the town's medical house.

Bursting in the door, other healers looked up startled. The siblings put the man on the bed nearest the fire. Quickly, Katara began pulling his wet clothes off.

"Katara! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sokka, we have to get these clothes off him. They are far too damp and I have to heal his wounds."

He grumbled, but Sokka began helping his sister remove the man's clothes. After reaching his underclothes, they stopped. The other healers had brought towels and water over to the master healer. Slowly, she began healing his wounds. As she worked on him, she found that he had broken several bones, including ribs and his arm. After tending to the major cuts, she began raping his torso while her brother splinted the man's arm.

They stood back looking at the man after Katara had pulled the blankets over the man. Her brother stood looking at her, expectantly.

"Katara, where did you find him?"

"I went to practice waterbending and I found him on the beach. He was half drowned. Frankly, I'm surprised he made it this far. Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know. He looks Fire Nation. I'm sure we can find out who he is; not many men have a scar like that," he said, gesturing at the man's have burned face.

"Whatever happened, it doesn't look new." They were silent for a bit. "Sokka, I'm going to stay here tonight and watch him. He doesn't look good and I'm not sure if he'll survive the night."

"Just be careful. I'll be with Suki if you need anything."

"Thanks, brother," she said, hugging him. "Goodnight." He smiled back at her as he walked from the house.

The healer turned back to the man. Who are you? She wondered, brushing his raven hair from his eyes. It wasn't everyday that a strange, foreign man washed up on Kyoshi Island. And this man was fairly good looking, even with that scar. Drawing a chair up to his bed, Katara prepared for a long night and readied herself to fight for the man's life.

OoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Any of the Avatar characters and places mentioned belong to Nick.

OoOoO

Zuko found himself surrounded by flames on all sides. They licked at his skin, swirled around him, but never burned him. In fact, he could feel no heat from the fire. He was reminded of his mother, and comforted by that fact. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. Although he could not distinguish what was being said, he understood that it affected him and struck terror into his soul. Turning, he found himself in a very familiar room: the Dueling Arena at the Fire Palace. Zuko gasped as he looked around, everything was the same as that day; all the people, the decorations, as well as the tension. The flames pulled back from around him, expanding his view of the room, as they diminished to become the flames on the torches. Slowly, his eyes followed the line of the raised platform on which he stood, knowing what they would find: his father. The Fire Lord. It was he who was speaking and his words became understandable.

"So, you would have me believe that this war is wrong," Ozai drawled, almost serpentine like. He turned to the audience. "My son is a traitor and a coward. For refusing his position's dues, he is hereby banished from my lands."

Although Zuko had heard these words before, and had replayed them over and over in his head, he felt like he was hearing them for the first time again. His reaction had not changed to those words, and they wound around him, constricting tighter, and tighter.

"Rise Zuko, and show me that you are not a traitor," his father called to him, gesturing for the guards to bring a bundle to the platform. "My son, if you are a true son of fire, then prove yourself. Show me that you will fight this war and be merciless until our victory. Kill this barbaric bender." With that, the guards threw the bound creature on the stage, its blanket unwrapping. There lay a toddler, no older than four years. As Zuko stared at it, he realized it was a Water Tribe child. Eyes wide, the child looked around. Fastening on Zuko, he began to crawl toward the prince, a small smile decorating its face as it gurgled happily.

Zuko couldn't believe it. His father wanted him to kill this child. Just to prove his loyalty to the Fire Nation, or rather his father. As the child crawled toward him, Zuko saw flashes of what the water child's life should be.

He saw a boy dressed in blue being held by a women in blue. White surrounded them. Suddenly, another blue shaped emerged, the father had returned home. The little boy struggled from his mother's arms to grab his father's leg. Chuckling, the man reached down and picked him up. Th whole family was smiling as the baby gurgled happily. Then, Zuko saw the boy, for he was a boy now, struggling to pick up a spear. The father entered the picture again. He crouched down, helping the boy to lift the weapon. As the boy said something, the elder laughed and ruffled his hair. Then the boy became a teenager. With the age change, came new rights. Zuko watched as the teen ice dodged (gaining his rights as an adult male), went on his first whale hunt, and fell in love. Again the vision changed, and the teen was a man, married to his first love. As the women walked to the man, she carried a blanket. In it was another baby, the man's daughter. Shapes spun again and the man was now a village elder. He gave wisdom to the young. As he sat in his igloo, small blue shapes bombarded him. His grandchildren were crawling all over him smiling and creating messes while the man laughed.

Then Zuko was back, facing his father, the Water Tribe boy at his feet. "No father. I will not hurt the innocent like you do. I am a true son of fire. I will remain loyal to this land until my last breath, but I refuse to do your bidding. I refuse to kill those who have done nothing. And I refuse to remain loyal to you!"

"Then, my son, you will be marked. May all who see it recognize you as a traitor!" With that, Ozai sent a blast of fire at Zuko. As the flame ripped across the prince's face, all the fires in the room flared up, consuming everything and everyone. Unlike the last incident, the fire snarled at Zuko, threatening to capture him in its burning jaws. As the prince screamed, the floor fell out beneath him and darkness replaced the flames around him.

As quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. As well as the black and the flames. They were replaced by blue. It swirled around him, soothing his wounds, and holding him from the oblivion he threatened to fall into. In a split second, the blue wave faded into white and two blue orbs filled his vision. Looking at them, Zuko realized they were eyes. The most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They appeared blue, but they were much more. In them, Zuko could see the oceans swirl. Peace invaded every inch of his being as sweet words were whispered into the nothingness.

OoOoO

Katara had been awoken roughly earlier to the sounds of a struggle. It was the stranger. He was fighting tooth and nail with his covers, which were smoking in random spots. His face was contorted into one of pain and hatred, his jaw clenched, with sweat trickling down his face. Touching him, Katara quickly recoiled. He was hot. Looking at the burn spots and remembering how warm he was earlier, the waterbender realized that this man must be a firebender. But even if he was naturally warmer than most, he was burning up. The healer quickly gathered more blankets for him.

As she began adding more blankets, Katara heard him muttering. "....child....father...fire...good of nation....innocents....waterbender....destiny...loyalty.....NO!" The man on the bed screamed, reaching for his face. Pulling water to herself, Katara laid a layer of it on the man's head. He stopped struggling and lay still as his breathing returned to normal. But he was still twitching.

"Shush," she cooed to him. Like a mother to a child, trying to calm him. "It's okay. No one is hurting you. You're fine. Just relax. Sleep." Slowly, he stilled. Feeling his head again, Katara found that the fever was vanishing. Must be a firebending thing, she thought. Straightening, she glanced outside. The sun's golden rays were pooling inside the room, courtesy of the large, south facing windows. It was the seventh day that he had lain there, on the bed unconscious. Katara wondered if he would pull out of it. Maybe he would. Today, he had shown the most amount of animation so far. He had rolled around before, whispering to himself, but today, he had practically talked. It was a good sign that maybe he was improving, especially when Sokka came into the house, muttering about death and overly-compassionate waterbenders. Sighing, Katara looked at the man. Maybe today is the day he will wake up. Silently, she walked over to the door and walked from the house. She needed to get air and food. Maybe today.....was her last thought as she left the house.

OoOoO

Walking back to the house was hard. Katara had a tray with a bowl of soup and various plants on it and each step threatened to make her drop it. Balancing the tray on one arm, she leaned against the door, turning the lock and pushing the door open. Entering the room, she kept her head down, watching the soup, as if daring a single drop to spill. Looking at her patient, she squeaked and dropped the tray, the ceramic shattering and the liquid spreading across the floor. The man was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, staring out the window.

"How...when...." she started.

"Where am I," he asked, his voice rumbling in his throat.

"Kyoshi Island." He was silent for a bit, contemplating this news. When he spoke again, Katara jumped, as she had been straining to hear if he was talking. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been seven days since I found you on the beach." Closing his eyes he turned his head toward her, tilting it down toward the floor.

"What exactly happened? You were a mess, by the way. Sokka, my brother, thought that you were dead."

"A battle and....and escape. That's what happened," he whispered darkly. He drew his head up, his eyes meeting hers for the first time. She heard a gasp, but didn't know if it was from him or her.

Gold....she thought. His eyes are gold, just like the sun....

OoOoO

Blue....he thought. Her eyes are the ones from my dream. They really are like the ocean, pulling you in...drowning.....Water Tribe.

He turned from her, thinking of what she had told him. Not only was he alone, probably the only survivor from his ship, he was on an island, near the South Pole. Nearly as far from his destination as he could get. Also, the time. A week! I've been asleep for a week! I need to go as soon as possible. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing himself mentally for the pain that was sure to come.

"Just what do you think you are doing," the irate healer demanded.

"Leaving," he grunted as he stood. Zuko felt his legs wobble.

"On no you don't. You are not going anywhere. Not in your condition. Now get back in that bed before I make you."

Zuko snorted. Like this weak girl could pin him down or make him do anything. He continued his slow walk to the door. Suddenly, he stopped moving. Looking down, Zuko discovered that his legs were frozen to the floor. Waterbender.... Concentrating on his inner flame, Zuko raised his body temperature and dissolved the chains from his feet. As he continued struggling toward the door, he felt a cold substance wrap around his midsection. Glancing down, the prince discovered a loop of water that led back to, oh yeah, the waterbender. The liquid arm suddenly jerked, pulling the prince onto the bed.

"Now stay," the girl ordered. Simmering, the firebender conceded to stay in the bed, at least until that night. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, the waterbender left, muttering something about finding her brother and locks.

OoOoO

Damn... he thought as he walked carefully across the floor, trying to avoid the loose boards, but failing. Talking to the waterbender earlier, he had been told about the town, including the locations of the barns and docks. Now to get an ostrich-horse, a boat, and get out of here before that insane girl finds me again. For the past couple nights, Zuko had attempted to escape the water girl's clutches, but before he even made it from the bed, she found him. However, tonight he decided to leave once she was asleep, a task that was nearly impossible. Did the girl not sleep?! Or was it a waterbender thing to stay up as long as the moon ruled the sky? Exhaling softly, Zuko slid the door open slowly. Accomplishing that task, he held his breath, waiting for a word to be ignored and an inescapable water arm.

Hearing nothing, the prince ducked his head and crossed the threshold. Upon returning the door to its normal position, Zuko examined his location. Turning, he easily spotted where the barn was. Getting to it was another story as each step sent a spike of pain through him. Clutching his torso, Zuko forced himself to walk, ignoring the pain and focusing on his mission. Reaching the barn, the prince paused, holding the door frame while trying to catch his breath.

Maybe I shouldn't try to leave.....No, I have to get this information to the rebels. It's the only chance for these people to survive. Zuko straightened, this reminder driving him to complete his escape. Glancing in the stalls, Zuko found a sturdy looking ostrich-horse. Quickly capturing it, the prince began saddling it with the ease of one well-practiced.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko stiffened, pulling the cinch on the saddle tight. Turning, he found the one person he had feared meeting: the waterbender. She stood in the stall door, hair messy, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Must have woken up...

"Honestly, how do you think you're going to heal if you are constantly running around in the night?" Softer, she continued, "She must be important, if you are willing to risk your wellbeing to travel to her."

Zuko's eyes widened at the last statement. She thought he was leaving for a girl! "I'm not going to a girl," he whispered roughly.

Surprise was on Katara's face, but none reached her voice. "Well, I don't care why you are determined to leave. All I know is that you are staying in that bed until you are fully recovered, which will probably be a few weeks."

"What!" He roared, stepping toward the healer. "No. You have it wrong. I have to get out of here, now. I can't wait any longer...my mission can't wait....the world can't wait...."

"I don't really care. I'm a healer, and by the gods, you are staying in that bed....Wait, what did you just say?"

"I have to go, it's crucial for the world's survival." He replied, staring at the ground.

"Who....who are you? You're not just some soldier are you?" Katara looked at him, trying to guess at who he was.

"I....It's not important who I am. All you need to know is that I have to get out of here...." A sudden explosion cut him off. Blue met gold as the benders looked at each other, pausing for a second before turning and dashing out of the barn. The sight that they saw made them stop: a plume of smoke was rising from the edge of town near the harbor, red-armored men were marching into the town, and a man stood at the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. He not much taller than the other men, but an air around him made him seem more threatening. A blood-red cloak spilled out behind him, moving slightly in the breeze. He seemed at ease, but yet ready to pounce at any minute, like a deadly cat.

"Katara!" A man dressed in blue called, running up to the two. "Thank the spirits you're okay."

"Sokka," Ah, that was her brother, Zuko thought. "What's going on! Why are firebenders attacking?"

Before Sokka could answer, the man in the cloak spoke. "Greetings, Kyoshi Island. You may be wondering what we are doing here, and the answer is simple. We seek a traitor. A certain banished-prince. His ship was caught in a terrible storm, and it is believed that he may have reached your shores. The Fire Lord demands to know if you have found him, and remember, any wrong answer will be met with your suffering."

Katara couldn't believe this. If they were just looking for a traitor, why not ask? Why attack for no reason? And who was this banished prince. He couldn't be the stranger, could he? She turned, prepared to ask the firebender only to discover, he was no longer at her side. Instead, she saw a dark shape, moving quickly through the alleys.

The cloaked man paced, gold eyes roaming over the gathered civilians. "No answer? Well, that's a shame," he spoke with a feral grin.

"Back off, Zhao. These people have done nothing to you." The man straightened, a smirk reaching his lips.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though my quest has been fruitful. The Fire Lord will be pleased to know that you are safe, Prince Zuko."

Katara gasped. The man she found washed up, half drowned on the beach, was the crown prince of the Fire Nation! But why was this soldier ready to kill his prince?

"Zhao. Get back on your ship and leave. These people have done nothing to you nor the Fire Nation."

"Those are brave words, coming from a pup." The man's feral look was back as he slunk back toward Zuko. Zhao stopped and turned back toward the harbor. "But you see. That's the thing, I don't take orders from traitors!" He yelled as he flung fire toward the prince.

With a grunt, Zuko blocked the fire. There was no way he could win this fight, not broken as he was. As Zuko prepared for the next attack, a jet of water shot at the Admiral, knocking him to the ground.

"What!" He growled through clenched teeth. Rotating his head, his eyes found a girl in blue standing before him, defiantly, a water whip formed around her.

"Get out of my home and get off this island, before I make you swim for home," the girl's voice was low and dangerous. Zuko was surprised that the girl who was such a patient and kind healer, was also very, very deadly it seemed.

With a low growl, Zhao stood and strode from the square, beckoning his men to follow him. Impossible, Zuko thought. A single waterbending girl just got Zhao to run back to his ship with his tail between his legs! As soon as the man had left, Katara rushed to Zuko's side.

"Are you okay," she asked while checking him over for any new injuries. Instead of replying, Zuko stared down at her, his mouth hanging open. "Sokka! Help me get him back to the house." Between the two of them, they managed to practically drag the shocked prince back to the house.

OoOoO

Settled back on the bed, Zuko made it a point to not meet either pair of blue eyes, instead opting to stare at the wooden paneling. A sudden weight on the bed made him look up. The waterbender sat there, her hands in her lap, looking off into the distance too. Her brother stood off to the side, watching the raven-haired bender closely.

"Is this the reason why you need to leave?" She spoke carefully, as if a sudden noise would frighten him into running.

Still staring at the wall, Zuko answered grudgingly. They did deserve an answer after all. "It is. Well, it's part of it." Rather than waiting for her to encourage him, he told the Water Tribe siblings his mission, his banishment, and of his escape. The two listened, horrified at the news the prince brought; of Ozai's plan, the building conflict, and the inescapable threat on peace.

"....And that's why I have to leave here. The sooner I get to the rebel base, the safe the world will be." During his entire story, never once did the prince look up at either listener.

The siblings looked at each other, conveying thoughts with their look rather than words. Katara spoke first, "Tonight, you will stay here and rest. My brother and I will try to come up with a plan."

OoOoO

When the sun's rays reached across the horizon and entered the small room Zuko lay in, the prince awoke. His gold eyes glanced around the room, looking for any other person. At that moment, Sokka came into the room. The prince froze. He had not spoken to this Water Tribe member; in fact, the only person from the village he had talked to was the waterbender, Katara.

The younger man looked at him, his eyes hard as he measured up the man laying on the bed in front of him. Zuko met the man's blue eyes with the same look, he would not be scared by a peasant. Sokka gave a grunt and walked toward the prince. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he laid something on the table beside it. As he was about to walk out the door, he stopped and turned back to Zuko.

"Aren't you going to put those on? We have to get going you know..."

Glancing at the bundle, Zuko discovered it to be clothes, designed for long wear and heavy usage, perfect for traveling. What a second....did he just say we? Eyes going wide at the thought, the prince scrambled out of the bed and dressed in a rush.

Outside, Zuko ran down to the docks after Sokka. Tied the wooden pilings was a small sail boat, big enough for three people plus supplies. And on it, stood Katara, busy stowing supplies below deck.

"Oh no. You two are not coming with me," Zuko said, running up the ramp. "This is far too dangerous for either of you. People are going to die and....."

"Zuko," Katara said, attempting to shut the prince up. "We're coming with you. This is our war too and besides," she continued with a sly glance. "I can make sure you actually heal properly."

Zuko stared at the girl, trying to decided if she could be convinced to leave. He heard Sokka walk up behind him. "Please tell me you will make your sister stay..."

"Sorry man. Once Katara gets anything into that head of hers, you'll never stop her," he replied with a casual shrug.

Zuko looked back and forth between them. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll probably regret this, but you two can come."

"Thanks for the permission, oh great prince," Katara drawled, a grin covering her face.

Zuko sighed again. Great. I now have to attempt to save the world from my father's wrath with these two. Pausing for a moment he thought while examining the waterbender, remembering the fight with Zhao. Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing....

OoOoO


End file.
